warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Vampire
Info = *Cost to equip of 4''' / '''5 / 6''' / '''7 which is then halved by the Polarity slot, rounded up. *Gives Conclave rating of 20 / 20 / 40 / 60 each level. *The marked target radiates 4 energy pulses for the duration of the skill, restoring 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 energy for every warframe in range and also causing an amount of damage relative to the remaining health that target has (somewhere between 5 and 10 percent at all levels, after which the damage has armor applied to it). Both the energy restored and damage inflicted are increased by Power Strength (Focus). **If used on Grineer Latchers they latcher will not be destroyed by the pulses and can be recast again and again; effect will stop when they latch onto a player. *Energy pulse range of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 in-game meters. This is affected by Power Range (Stretch). *Lasts 5''' / '''6 / 7''' / '''9 seconds. This is affected by Power Duration (Constitution, Continuity and Aura helmet). *Has a cast delay of ~.5 seconds. *The damaging effects of Energy Vampire is affected by armor, and seems to do extra damage against light Infested and Moas. *The affected target will be stunned for the duration of the Energy Vampire. **Does not stun Grineer Rollers and Corpus Osprey units however. **'Bug': If Energy Vampire is cast on a Shockwave MOA readying to stomp the ground, it will still produce a shockwave and won't be stunned. *Enemies flagged with Energy Vampire will shine a distinct bright blue. *The power may not be cast again if the previously cast mark is still active. *The range is restricted by the current target tracking range, which is around 50 in-game meters *'Bug': In Corpus levels, if the player targets something outside of the above mentioned target tracking range, the nearest turret (and possibly cameras) will be targeted. *If cast as Well Of Life is ending, this ability will deal damage based on the enemy's maximum Health during Well of Life even after their maximum Health has reverted to its original value, causing the remaining pulses to take off huge amounts of Health. *The stun effect can be countered by crowd control abilities (such as mag's pull), and the enemy will be only stunned by the actual pulse and otherwise free to move around and attack. |-|Tips & Tricks = |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 25.38 seconds. Does not increase number of pulses, extends stun and time between pulses. **Reduces pulse range to 8.5 in-game meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 3.6 seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases pulse range to 58.75 in-game meters. **Reduces energy per pulse to 10, for a total of 40 energy over the duration. *Maximized Power Strength increases energy per pulse to 57.25, for a total of 229 over the duration. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. See also * Trinity Category:Warframe Mods Category:Trinity Category:Mods Category:Uncommon Mods